Proprietas Meus
by jumpoffacliff
Summary: Abbey shows CJ just what it should feel like to be owned.  CJAbbeyFemslash. Don't read if that's not your thing!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:  
This is my first attempt at this pairing. In fact, it's my very first attempt at fanfiction in many years. I hope I haven't lost touch. I just also want to say that I am not good at starting and then going on until the end. I start and write a bit, then go back and change something if I am not happy about it, then go on, then go back again. So all I ask for now is please be patient with me? I am trying my very hardest to get it right the first time round and it seems like I've picked a very tough topic for that as well, so .. well, patience is a virtue, folks. Thanks! ;) Otherwise, sit back and enjoy the ride. ThanX 4 Reading:)

Disclaimer: I don't own it/them, ye' know.

xXx

'Abbey?'

CJ is surprised not to see her upon entering the small room, quietly closing the door behind her with one hand.

She makes a move to turn around and lock the door when she hears a few quick steps and two small but strong hands suddenly grip her arms from behind her, sliding down to her wrists, pulling them together behind her back.

'Hey! What's goi ..?' she protests, unsuccessfully trying to wriggle out of the grip.

'Don't!' Abbey's stern voice makes her jump and before she knows what is happening, she is ushered towards the left and pinned to the wall in a forceful movement, her head just missing the edge of a picture frame. Abbey presses her shoulders into the younger woman's back, holding her still.

'Now, my dear.' Abbey's hisses, inching back a bit. 'On the floor with you.' And tugging at CJ's arms, trying to push her down.

Over the noise of blood pumping through her ears, then settling down in a puddle between her thighs, CJ can barely hear anything. Still taken aback, she complies. Without even considering to fight she takes a tiny step back, slowly sliding down to her knees.

Overwhelmed. And trembling. But not a bit scared.

CJ tentatively turns her head, trying to get a quick glimpse of Abbey, when she pushes into her again. CJ can feel one of her arms slowly being released, as if the person it belongs to wants to make sure there's no need to grip her again. And the hand that previously had been so harsh to her is now caressing up her arm, softly teasing her through the sleeve of her blouse. The touch of a hand turns into the tingle of just one finger, drawing slow circles as it reaches the back of CJ's neck, sending shivers up and down her spine. She can't help the sigh that escapes her parted lips when Abbey starts tearing at her blouse, exposing her shoulders, planting wet kisses where her neck meets her back. She gasps as Abbey begins to slide her tongue over the soft, slightly salty flesh, all the way up to her hairline. Leaving the younger woman's skin on fire, trembling in anticipation and leaning into the soft touch. Abbey's thumb is stroking the inside of her right wrist, then pressing down firmly to learn that CJ's pulse is already raging. She can't help but smirk at the sight before her, starting to nibble and bite the delicous skin of CJ's neck, eliciting a desperate moan from the Press Secretary.

'Ouch! What the .. ?' CJ cries when Abbey's teeth dig into the subtle skin on her shoulder, almost drawing blood. But Abbey's firm hand quickly drops her arm and closes over her mouth to silence her. Forcing CJ's rapid breaths through her nose, her eyes wide with shock.

Abbey's voice is steady and low, but CJ can still hear the arousal when she leans into her: 'Not a word, Claudia Jean. Do you understand me?'

She only nods briefly, confusion still written all over her, but not daring to make a sound.

Or another move, for that matter.

'Good.'

Moving over to the other ear, Abbey closes her eyes and briefly. Indulging in the sweet scent radiating from her captive, the musky perfume mixing with the faint scent that is CJ.

'In fact, you will not be doing anything tonight,' she pauses and inhales deeply. 'Unless I ask you to.' Then brushing her lips over the shell of CJ's ear ever so slightly.  
'Am I making myself clear?'

And again, all CJ can do is nod while her mouth is still firmly covered by the First Lady's hand.

'That's my girl.' Abbey smiles, now rewarding her victim by nibbling at her earlobe, letting her teeth graze over skin and metal, tugging at the small gem. Finding ever new ways of eliciting small shivers from her prey, she slowly slips her tongue inside CJ's ear, pleased to see that CJ is closing her eyes and furrowing her brows in pleasure.

_'Oh isn't this just georgous!'_ Abbey thinks to herself as she lets her tongue slide into CJ's ear, causing the woman captured between herself and the wall to breathe in sharply, then exhaling slowly through her nose, warming the fingers still covering CJ's mouth.

'You know, Claudia Jean,' Abbey purrs 'I always knew you had a thing for me,..' and presses a soft kiss on CJ's neck. 'But now it seems like you're nothing more than a piece of butter, melting between my fingers.' And another kiss on the shell of CJ's ear. 'Aren't you?' At the low growl surfacing from deep within her prey Abbey can't help but sport a full on smile. As she snakes her free hand through CJ's hair she can feel her tense slightly, but this only encourages her as she holds onto the thick strands and yanks CJ's head to the side, her captive wincing. The sweet sounds of CJ's pleasure are bringing her own blood to the boil. Her other hand slides from CJ's mouth, caressing her jaw and tracing invisible lines down to her neck. While placing a line of kisses along CJ's left shoulder, suckling the bare flesh, she decides it's time.

'You're mine now, Claudia Jean.'

And there's that whimper she was so eagerly trying to force out of the younger woman, and after pushing into CJ once more she pulls away slightly.

'Take off your blouse.' She doesn't hide the amousement in her voice, nor the arousal.

'But Abbey, I ..' is all CJ can whisper before Abbey's body once again presses her into the wall, a rough hand yanking her head back and a few nails digging into her shoulder.

'Now!' Abbey commands, giving her another push.

xXx


	2. Chapter 2

Reluctantly, CJ lifts her trembling hands to the wall and steadies herself as Abbey backs away from her, taking a few seconds to fight the dizziness. From somewhere at the back of her head a voice asks her to rethink her options, after all she is taller than Abbey and more than capable of fighting back.

But her humming body has already made the decision for her as she finds her fingers moving up to her shirt, seemingly on their own accord, starting to undo the buttons with a haste she didn't know she was in. Her hands are shaking so much she has trouble fitting the buttons through the little holes. She can hear Abbey chuckle behind her. Taking a deep breath she finally makes it down to the very last button, pulling the hem out of her trousers and opening the blouse a bit. Her head is hanging low while she tries to come up with enough courage for the next move, inhaling slowly a couple of times. 'Okay, here we go.' she mutters to herself as her fingers grip the shirt, slide it down her shoulders and arms, letting it drop to the floor next to her.

Abbey doesn't waste any time with her next move. 'Now, my dear, that wasn't too hard, was it?' Stepping forward she lets her fingers brush over the silky skin of CJ's shoulders, down her back, fully aware of CJ leaning into the tender touch. 'Your trousers are next, Claudia Jean.'

Letting her head fall back and closing her eyes in a helpless effort to regain her composure, CJ reasons with herself. _'Okay. Easy now. You can do this. This is what you always wanted, .. yes?' _

But before she can finish her internal battle, she feels Abbey behind her, her breath tickling her ear, whispering.

'I admit, this newfound shyness looks really cute on you, Claudia Jean, but I am growing a bit impatient here,' she chuckles and her voice regains it's force: 'I think you shouldn't stretch my patience too much.' She takes two fingers and quickly pinches CJ's ribs before taking a step back. 'Get up and take off your trousers.'

Not wanting to consider what might happen if she doesn't comply, CJ gets up slowly and softly rubs the spot where Abbey pinched her. She closes her eyes and tries to fight the blush creeping onto her cheeks while her nervous hands move on to fumble with the zipper of her pants.

She regains some of her confidence when she hears Abbey's breath hitch at the sight of her, slowly sliding the trousers over the curve of her hips. '_Two can play this game_,' she smiles, '_and I'm not going down without a little fight_.'

Letting her hands slide over her thighs and calves on the way down, trying to keep her balance, she knows she is turning the tables. Just for a few seconds, when she hears Abbey's sharp intake of breath.

CJ chuckles silently, pushing the shed clothes aside, then rises again. She can't stop herself from letting her hands graze over her exposed legs, the insides of her thighs, then over her stomach and chest, finally reaching her neck. She lifts her hands even further, over her head and stretches her long limbs lusciously, swaying her hips a few times just ever so much before letting her hands fall back to her sides, a broad grin plastered on her face.

When Abbey clears her throat it takes all of CJ's self control not to break out in a fit of giggles. '_Mission accomplished_,' her smile never fading she is standing proud in her creamy lace underwear, her hand resting on her thighs, patiently waiting.


End file.
